Fire Emblem Heroes!
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: When Anna summoned the Great Hero of legend she was expecting something more... impressive... She wasn't expecting a kid as old as Sharena.
1. Preface I

_A/N: This is an affectionate parody~_

* * *

Anna pointed the divine relic, Breidablik, towards the heavens.

Nothing happened.

Sighing she brought her hand down and examined the device. She didn't know what she was doing wrong! The legend stated that raising the relic high would summon a legendary great hero! Yet, she'd been doing this for months now and nothing happened! Anna angrily began to shake the relic, having finally snapped, this wasn't anything new and Anna's summoning attempts usually ended the same way. However, today happened to be different. Her index finger had found its way to the trigger and as she raised the relic up high to smash it on the ground in a fit of rage, a brilliant light erupted from the device!

A light so powerful that it sent Anna face first into the pavement, parted the clouds that hung overhead with ease, and briefly lit up the entire area before dispersing once more. Anna was flabbergasted at what had just happened, but as she stood up something hard and heavy hit her over the head and she passed out.

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Heroes!**

* * *

 **Book 1/Preface: Part 1**

 _"I summon thee!"_

* * *

"Ouchie! What was tha-? Oh!" Anna noticed the figure collapsed beside her and had just manged to pick herself off the ground when they began to stir. Was this really happening, because she really hoped it was! Glancing at the relic in her hand Anna bit back a grin, there was no doubt about it. This was, no it had to be!

She'd summoned the great hero!

Ah~ She could practically feel the gold his Majesty would bestow upon her!

"Oooh! You're here? Then the ritual actually worked?" Anna began, startling the... Young man? No, that didn't matter! "Ahem... Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou..." Now that she thought about it, from what she could make out of his face that wasn't hidden by his hood, he didn't look that much older than Sharena... "And thou..." Was he even a he? He could have passed off as either a man or a woman!

"Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type." Anna asked, doubting her success. Her treasured gold began to fade further and further away from her.

"I don't even know what's going on..." Great, just her luck. She finally summons something from that stupid piece of junk and it can't even talk!

"Why are you acting like you can't understand what i'm saying? I heard you speak perfect English not even a minute ago! Oh wait, that's why..." he muttered before reaching over to Anna's head and yanking off the ear muffs she was wearing.

"Ah, I forgot all about those!"

"Fascinating. Now where am I and how did I get here? I'm pretty sure I was on my way to the bathroom before I wound up... Wherever this is... And why am I dressed like a certain tactician from a certain game that saved a certain franchise?!"

"What's that? You want to know where you are? And how you got here? Fair enough. You're in—" Suddenly an _Axe Fighter_ came running out of the bushes, axe in hand, and charged at the duo with a war cry.

"I FOUND YOU!" he roared as he blindly charged at the ginger. "Hyaaaa!"

"Drat! How did one of those Emblians get here already?" She asked aloud, before remembering what the relic did earlier. Of course he'd seen that light, stupid piece of junk. If it wasn't such an important relic of the past Anna would have smashed it to bits with Nóatún! "Stand back! I'll take care of him somehow!"

"Just hack and slash, he's literally just running towards us."

"Oh yeah..." Anna muttered, easily cutting the idiot down. He practically ran towards her axe! How were they loosing this war again?

Oh right, evil heroes and a kings refusal to assist their order with anything more than the bare minimum.

"My name's Anna. I'm the commander of the Order of Heroes!"

"Nice to meet you I guess, my names Colon."

"Colon? That's an odd name..."

"Yeah, my parents hated me, wanna guess what my last name was?"

"That's sad." Anna replied, completely ignoring the last part.

"Yeah, anyway... What's the order of heroes, and more importantly, where am I?"

"The order works for the Askran Kingdom, and we believe that Heroes should live free! Our enemies, however, enslave them—the fiends!"

"Heroes? So it's like Pokémon?"

"What's Pokémon?"

"Th-! Never mind, just continue please..."

"Right... Anyway, this realm has gateways to other worlds where Heroes come from. Have you heard of _The World of Awakening_? How about _The World of Birthright?_ Or _The World of Conquest?_ There are so many more! The Emblian Empire invades those worlds and binds their Heroes to service. We fight for their freedom!"

"Wait, so it's like slavery?! and bind? What, do they have some kind of medieval Pokéballs? This is all so confusing, and how did I get here!"

Anna ignored him, "That soldier was from the Emblian Empire, which will soon invade our neighboring kingdom Askr." Colon visibly paled at this, a war?! "I was desperate for help so I performed a summoning ceremony, and you just so happened to have appeared out of nowhere!" She left out the irrelevant stuff.

Colon didn't need to know the countless of sleepless nights she'd wasted trying to get that stupid relic to work. The insane amount of missed profits she'd had to endure for the sake of a stubborn and his equally foolish children. Why couldn't they just make up already! Shaking her head, Anna addressed the hero she'd summoned. As unremarkable as Colon appeared, Breidablik had summoned him. "Lucky us! But there's no time to rest. We have to act fast if we're going to save our kingdom!"

"Um... Don't I get a say in all this?"

"Well, if you don't agree the Emblian's are sure to kill you."

"And just like that, i'm involved in a war. Fantastic." Anna smiled at his enthusiasm and the two left the area.

* * *

 _The story begins with Anna summoning the Summoner. She greets them, but briefly stops and wonders if she summoned the real Great Hero as they don't seem the type. As she starts to explain the situation to the Summoner, they are attacked by an Emblian soldier and are forced to fight. After a brief combat encounter, she introduces herself as Anna, commander of the Order of Heroes. She explains that they are currently in a realm where heroes can be summoned from other worlds. The Emblian Empire enslaves those heroes, while the Askran Kingdom fights for their freedom. In desperation she performed a summoning ceremony from which the Summoner appeared. She then hurries the Summoner along because they need to save the Askran Kingdom from an Emblian invasion._


	2. Preface II

_A/N: Fire Emblem Heroes is actually pretty dark if you analyze it... Pointing out any mistakes is appreciated!_

* * *

Axe Fighter II threw up as Bow Fighter checked the body.

It had been a clean cut, at least Axe Fighter had died a quick death.

"I'll kill her, I swear to god i'll kill her!" Axe Fighter II roared, he was crying but why wouldn't he? Axe Fighter had been the older brother he'd idolized. Bow Fighter might have felt the same, had he been in Axe Fighter II's shoes.

"Do not worry friend, we'll avenge Axe Fighter and get our money back from that vixen yet." This, Bow Fighter vowed! Glancing around the clearing, Bow fighter noticed disturbed shrubbery in the distance. "Come, they couldn't have gone far!" Bow Fighter ordered, and the duo began their pursuit.

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Heroes!**

* * *

 **Book 1/** **Preface: Part 2**

 _The Legend_

* * *

"First things first." Anna began as the duo walked through some old ruins "I summoned you here with the divine relic Breidablik. That's the name of this relic I've brought by the way." Anna said as she held up the relic "According to legend it fires something out of it, but Breidablik doesn't look like any bow I've ever seen."

"Looks more like a gun."

"A gun? What's that?"

"Basically a bow"

"I see." Anna frowned at the unhelpful answer. "Anyway, the legend also calls it "the true key," which, if raised high, will summon the Great Hero who can fire it."

"Neat. Not sure what good a gun will do against axe's though" Colon replied sarcastically, but it seemed like Anna didn't pick up on it.

"Hopefully you can figure out how to—"

"I FOUND HER AXE FIGHTER II!" Bow Fighter announced as he blocked their path.

"Drat! More of those Emblian soldiers!" Anna panicked as Colon looked around and noticed a guy identical to the Axe wielding soldier from before running up behind them. He looked mad...

"Colon! You run while I hold them off. Take Breidablik and get out of here!"

"Wait, but where am I supposed to go!?" He asked as he caught the gun Anna tossed his way before she pulled out Nóatún. Suddenly Breidablik began to glow.

"What's that?! That bright light, it's coming from..." but Colon didn't wait for her to finish. This was a gun, and therefore, it shot bullets.

Colon fired, but instead of a bullet the weapon shot out a person. She crashed into the Bow Fighter with a sickening thud. It seemed like she'd accidentally broken his neck.

"BOW FIGHTER, NO!" Axe Fighter II cried "You bastards, i'll kill you for this!"

The mysterious new person stood up and ignored the now dead archer before turning to and addressing Colon "I am Lucina, daughter of the Exalt Chrom of the Halidom of Ylisse. I come wielding a legendary bow."

"I thought you used a sword..." Colon asked, but he was ignored.

"How'd you do that? You summoned a Hero! You just picked up Breidablik, and you're already able to use it! Thi- Tha- That's bullshit!"

Everyone gave her a confused look, even the crazy mad Axe guy.

"Right, not the time. This Lucina and I need to get to fighting!" Anna announced, backing away from Axe Fighter II and turning to Lucina "When using a bow, you must keep space between you and your foe."

"I know how to use a bow." Lucina answered, and to prove it she shot the Axe wielder in the knee. He started to scream. "See, I don't need a tutorial from an Anna."

Anna let out a scandalized gasp "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You're sister sold my Falchion! I'll never forgive her for that!"

"How's that my fault!?"

"She killed my brother and robbed us blind!" Axe Fighter II cried out, Lucina shot him in his other knee, and he let out a wail.

"You look the same, so my hatred falls on you by default."

"That's stupid!" Anna replied

"You're stupid!" Lucina shot back, and for good measure she shot the Axe Fighter again. This time the arrow tore off a good chunk of his neck. He could no longer scream.

"No, you-!" Anna began but Colon had, had enough.

"For god sakes, put the poor man out of his misery!" he demanded and the two stopped bickering long enough to notice Axe Fighter II slowly bleeding to death on the ground.

Anna did the responsible thing and beheaded him to end his suffering.

"Jesus..."

Turning to Colon, Anna began "Well, we won, and it's all thanks to you!"

"But I didn't do anything" Colon replied, rather pale and terrified over what he'd just witnessed.

"Nonsense," Anna glanced over at Lucina who had turned her back on her "None of us at the Order of Heroes can actually summon Heroes, so you're truly a sight for sore eyes!"

Anna's face broke into a grin "I never doubted you for a second!"

 _"Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type."_ Colon remembered, what a liar.

"Now that you're here, I just know that we'll win our fight against the empire! Yep, you're the one who will save our kingdom! Our order may be small, Colon, but welcome to our ranks!"

"I already said i'd join, no need to brown nose me."

"I feel I don't understand the slang you're using."

Colon sighed "Never mind, lets just... Go..." and off they went, leaving the bodies of their enemies behind to become one with nature.

* * *

 _Anna explains that she used the divine relic Breidablik, a weapon of legend, which if raised high will summon the Great Hero who can fire it. When they are attacked again by Emblian soldiers, Anna hands Breidablik to the Summoner. A bright light emits from it and summons the bow-wielding Hero Virion. With the archer's help they defeat the enemy soldiers. Anna, now certain that the Summoner is the Great Hero, asks them to join the Order of Heroes and help them in their fight against the Empire, to which the Summoner agrees._


End file.
